


【喵冰】宝物/Treasure

by aeriyanagi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriyanagi/pseuds/aeriyanagi
Summary: CP：埃斯蒂尼安×伊塞勒Rating：R-18Background：伊塞勒重生，FF14主线剧情4.0后Author：@战月HmrHtgPWP，一发完小学生作文，特别下流，特别OOC，特别可怕，慎入。





	【喵冰】宝物/Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> 校对：@紫色狒狒  
> 技♂术♂指♂导：@呜呜栗子

0.  
这事说起来，不过是因为几棵秋意枫树。

1.  
天已渐秋，炎热被丝丝凉爽的秋风驱散，还未将柜中秋装拿出，乍然斜飞的秋雨就仓促将今夏收尾。天空一时变得更加辽远，蔚蓝中染着几抹散开的烟黄，将云层熏得沉甸；又有时而酝了毛毛细雨的浮云，那是灰蒙；到夕阳西下时，晚霞如焰，似打翻的墨水，肆意泼了几团。这样的天，倒是比夏空的万里无云多了几分颜色，添了几许趣味。  
于是，伊塞勒和埃斯蒂尼安每日的晚餐，都是在如此天际下进行。六点不到，埃斯蒂尼安就在庭院里摆好桌椅，然后再进厨房帮伊塞勒将做好的饭菜一一端上桌。织锦为幕，绿锻为席，秋风作伴，吃完后也不急着收拾，懒懒得瘫在长椅上喝一杯甘菊茶，清香润喉。就着未落的日光，伊塞勒看着魔导书，埃斯蒂尼安打打木桩，偶尔两人兴起还对打一下——至于谁胜谁负，则是秘密了。  
这一日，伊塞勒做了什锦寿司卷、豆腐煎饼、章鱼烧，都是多玛风味的菜肴，她也是第一次尝试，却不想埃斯蒂尼安十分喜欢，风卷残云吃了个干净。原材料多是那位光之战士前几日拜访时带给他们的，他好不容易得了闲，手里拎了大包小包的土特产串门，送来的甘露蜜甜度极高、十分难得，还有刺足龙虾这样的红玉海海产，都是十分稀罕的食材。埃斯蒂尼安本来对多玛食物敬而远之——没办法，一个土生土长、基本没出过远门的伊修加德人总是有些排斥外地食物。可当他别别扭扭地拿起竹筷、捅了一筷子煎饼后，他那双本就如月般皎皎的眼一下就变得更亮了。更别提饭后那杯红莲特饮，先只是小小抿了一口，而后就咕噜咕噜牛饮而尽，还想续杯。只是伊塞勒不许他餐后喝太多，怕积食，他只得先去打一套木桩消化消化。不知是不是错觉，感觉自己的直刺伤害都高了许多。  
捧一杯红莲特饮，身边是沉静看书的爱人，徐徐微风吹拂，将伊塞勒银白的长发撩了几撂到他的肩侧，他低眼看着那长而柔顺的发，抬手用指卷起。他的手指浴过鲜血、握过长枪，有的只是粗糙的老茧与斑驳的伤痕，而她的头发像是冰雪一般无瑕，美得如同库尔札斯的新雪。刹那，像是战场的血与这缕手中的雪叠合，红与白交织，秋日的风叩开他的灵犀，只一点闪烁的念头，被他牢牢抓住：火红的枫叶落在她的头发上，会是什么样的呢？  
说干就干，是埃斯蒂尼安一贯的作风。他本准备偷偷从市场买几株秋意枫树回来栽种，谁知却被高价劝退——倒不是说他囊中羞涩，这些年领了苍天龙骑士的薪水，平时基本没有花费的机会，现在虽然赋闲在家，但退休金还是有保障的（毕竟是他的至交好友直接打钱给他）。当初买这处房屋，是他和伊塞勒一起出钱，之后的装修有拂晓血盟的诸位帮忙，更是没花什么。认真来说，他现在也是个富翁。可伊塞勒大概是做首领惯了，十分精打细算，虽不怎么过问埃斯蒂尼安平日的开销，但太贵重的消费她还是希望埃斯蒂尼安能告知她一声。她本就是刀子嘴豆腐心，顶多叨叨两句，到该为他花钱时还是十分大方。可斥巨资买几棵枫树，还是让埃斯蒂尼安有些心虚——也许不是心虚钱财，而是心虚他那份小小的动机。  
于是，谋划了一周多，每天挖一卷陈旧的巨龙革地图，攒了十卷之后，埃斯蒂尼安打了个包裹，装了些吃食和饮品，背上长枪，雄赳赳气昂昂，准备独自一人去挖宝。却不想出师未捷身先死，刚准备出门就遇上了买菜回家的伊塞勒。  
伊塞勒看着埃斯蒂尼安，一身铠甲倒是久违了，苍蓝的甲胄映着白皙的肌肤、修出颀长身姿，越发显得他面色如玉、丰神俊朗，只可惜肩头的包裹破坏了苍天龙骑士的英姿。她一挑秀眉，“离家出走？”  
“不是，就、就是……”埃斯蒂尼安不善撒谎，也知道自己瞒不过耳聪目明的女子。思来想去，为了避免晚上被这人一脚踹下床，决定坦白从宽，“我是去挖宝。”  
伊塞勒的眉扬得更高了，挖宝？挖宝用得着这么鬼鬼祟祟吗？她冰雪般的眸子一转，心中有了主意，“我和你一块去，稍等。”说着，她放下手中的食材，走下楼换衣服去了。  
阴沟里翻船的埃斯蒂尼安只好藏起那点小九九，坐在门口乖巧地等老婆大人。不过片刻，伊塞勒就走上楼，一手撩着长发，一手拿着一本魔导书，“走吧。”  
她真好看，埃斯蒂尼安目不转睛、这样想着。平日的伊塞勒都是一身长袍，真麻、纻布、玉绸，各式各样，除了他，没人知道宽松的长袍下隐藏了怎样曼妙的曲线。而今日，她换上了重生之前的那袭长袍，苍蓝的布料与她银白的长发相得益彰，像是晴日飘雪的库尔札斯的天际，冷漠中带着难以察觉的明媚。脚上穿着过膝的长靴，彰显修长笔直的双腿。刹那间，他仿佛又回到了那处雪原，看着呼啸的寒风中，走出一位冰雕似的女子。  
隔着鲜血与岁月、死亡与硝烟，深深留在脑海的，却只是这个人绽放的眉眼。昔日冷冽的面容此时如此温柔。然后他笑了，站起身，和她一起并肩走出家门。

2.  
埃斯蒂尼安不知道是自己运气不大好，还是伊塞勒运气不大好，还是他们俩运气都不大好。  
总得来说就是，十张宝图，挖了九张，却只出了一个传送魔纹，而这仅有的一个传送魔纹，他们还是第一层就被送出去了。  
“我就说应该开左边的门。”从宝物库出来之后，伊塞勒抱着双臂，不满地念叨。许久没有实战了，她倒是舒活了筋骨，只可惜一堆小怪跟挠痒似的，打得不够过瘾。干脆等挖完图了和埃斯蒂尼安在野外打一架好了，她暗自思忖。平日里在家过手，二人怕把院子拆了，都十分有分寸，很久没有实打实过招了。  
埃斯蒂尼安有点失落，只感觉秋意枫树离自己越来越远，嘴上却还是不饶人，“下次你来开。”说着，他掏出包里最后一卷巨龙革地图，暗中给自己打气。成败在此一举！  
大概十二神看他们俩实在可怜，最终还是给他们出了魔纹。二人迅速解决完第一层的怪物，这次他没有兴冲冲上前开门，而是看着伊塞勒在两扇门前徘徊许久，最终打开了右边的门。  
耀耀金光闪烁得刺眼，通往下一层的过道在他们面前展开。见此，伊塞勒回头，冲他莞尔一笑，仿佛在嘚瑟一般。幼稚，埃斯蒂尼安抽了下鼻子，面露不屑，内心却偷偷觉得这样的冰之巫女真是可爱得紧，跟个小孩儿似的，要是能多见几次就好了。  
否极泰来，这一次二人一路畅通无阻，顺利来到第七层，各种素材魔晶石衣物宠物也是装了满满一袋，只可惜，埃斯蒂尼安渴望的秋意枫树还是没影儿——大概只能出去之后卖掉魔晶石再买枫树了，他有些泄气。  
第七层的怪物十分强力，饶是经验丰富的二人也不敢轻敌，在怪物还没解决完的情况下，又出现了两只阿尔戈斯。埃斯蒂尼安紧攥住枪，一个龙炎冲上前，又重刺另一只阿尔戈斯一枪，将两只独眼巨人的仇恨拉住。伊塞勒面色严峻，手指在半空画了个圈，绘出蝶状的纹状。  
战况虽紧张，但是于二人而言也不算什么大场面。埃斯蒂尼安将两只阿尔戈斯拉至角落，伊塞勒专注解决掉小怪，然后去帮埃斯蒂尼安。他正与两只巨人在角落兜圈圈，一只举起巨斧正要百吨横扫，他一个灵活的回避跳跃避开了攻击，其时，另一只阿尔戈斯却已抡起斧头侧身，是百吨回转的预兆，而他不慎落入范围，还未定睛，就感到一阵狠戾的疾风刮至他的身侧。  
伊塞勒看了，几乎是下意识的，疾跑过去一把将埃斯蒂尼安推开，抬手将一个光柱砸在已然残血的阿尔戈斯脑门上，同时腰上发力，借着死星核爆的浮力瞬间跳远。两只阿尔戈斯缓缓倒下，只是一把巨斧还是砍到了伊塞勒的背，呲啦一声，是衣物被生生撕破的声响。  
埃斯蒂尼安脸色一凝，大步上前握住伊塞勒的肩，“受伤了吗？”欲将她转过来检查背部伤势。他一时紧张，手上没个轻重，将伊塞勒捏得生疼，她微微蹙眉，拍了拍埃斯蒂尼安覆在肩头的手，“没事，只是衣服划破了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安长呼一口气，目光转到两只阿尔戈斯的尸体上，恨不得把尸体痛扁一顿以解心头之恨。看着他咬着后槽牙、一副忿忿难平的模样，伊塞勒不禁摇了摇头，“我没事的，你下次小心点就好。”  
埃斯蒂尼安自知这次是自己疏忽，才导致伊塞勒身陷险境，也拉不下脸道歉，只低头别扭说了句“谢谢”，逗得伊塞勒有些想笑。她转头看了一下自己的长袍，从肩部至腰部撕了条口子，整个后背都裸露出来，肯定是不能再穿了，不过还好前几层得了几件衣服，可暂解燃眉之急。念此，她对埃斯蒂尼安说道：“你从包里找件衣服给我。”  
埃斯蒂尼安听她说话，下意识抬头，闯入眼帘的却是一片春色。伊塞勒正背过身，将破碎的长袍从身上脱下。她的背部暴露在外，两弯突出的蝴蝶骨嵌在修长的脖颈之下，峥峥似翼，颤颤若飞。一杆脊骨亭亭，又直又纤，缀着微微下陷的腰窝。长年战斗锻就的紧致肌肉薄薄一层覆在腰身，连往弧度外划的骨盆。线条流畅得不可思议，任是再多才的画家也难绘这般的美景。  
伊塞勒半天没听到动静，一回头，恰恰撞上他直勾勾的眼神，面上不由得飞了红，色厉内荏地说道：“衣服呢？”  
埃斯蒂尼安这才回过神似的，哦哦应声，然后开始翻包，前几层得的衣服有男式女式，此时细看发现才两件上装，且只有一件伊塞勒能穿。  
伊塞勒接过埃斯蒂尼安递来的衣物，抖开来看，一下愣住了。那是一条粉嫩的舞裙，衣料轻薄，像是几块布料连缀在一起，少得不行，跟内衣似的。她咬牙切齿，严重怀疑埃斯蒂尼安是故意的，却听身后的男人声音低低地说：“只有这件。”  
伊塞勒强忍住想把这个人打一顿的念头，攥着衣物向宝物库另一侧走去，走了几步，想起什么似的，恶狠狠地警告道：“转过去，不许偷看。”确定埃斯蒂尼安转过身后，她才放心了些。  
不怪她多虑，主要是埃斯蒂尼安刚才的眼神太可怕，像是要把她生吞了似的。

3.  
还不如就穿那件破袍子呢，换上萨维奈舞裙的伊塞勒这样想。  
如她所料，这舞裙基本跟内衣别无二致，基本能露的都露了、不能露的也露了：看看那分叉到臀部的下摆，看看那勾出胸部轮廓的抹胸，看看那薄如蝉翼、贴合肌肤的布料……伊塞勒都不知道自己翻了多少个白眼，将破了的袍子往身上一披，有些不伦不类，但总比裸奔好。  
“好了。”口吻生硬地招呼埃斯蒂尼安，她走到宝物库中央，弓身准备开箱子。  
埃斯蒂尼安没想到转过身会是这般情形，伊塞勒刚好弯腰，胸前的两瓣被贴身的抹胸紧紧裹着，微微下坠；露出的小腹上浅浅荡开两条鱼尾般的纹路，柔美又英气。外罩的袍子随着躬身滑下些许，垂在纤细、匿在长靴中的腿旁，倒添了一丝古怪的风情。  
埃斯蒂尼安走上前，却不是向着宝箱去的，他已经忘了此行的目的——他的脑海与眼中，只有这个勾引着自己的女子。他边走边脱掉手铠，铠甲重重落地的声音引得伊塞勒抬起眼，还没等她看清，就被拽进一个冰冷的怀抱。  
撞上铠甲的肌肤叫嚣着，让她想要惊呼出声，可她的唇瓣却被堵住，灵活的舌头长驱直入，吞下她所有话语。埃斯蒂尼安狠狠吻着她，勾住她的舌根，汲取蜜液。伊塞勒觉得自己几乎窒息，却逃不过龙骑士的桎梏。他的吻一向如此霸道，舌头在她的口腔中肆虐席卷，将她的贝齿当作琴键似的一颗颗敲击，发狠地舔舐口腔壁，虎牙坏心眼地蹂躏着她的下唇，痛中另有一丝血的甜美。伊塞勒想要将他推开，可是推到铠甲的手却失了力气，像小猫挠痒似的抓了几下，就被那人一把扣在手中。  
唾液从二人相接的嘴唇流下，沿着修长的脖子，落在下凹的锁骨，没入胸前的布料。埃斯蒂尼安的手也循着这踪迹，先是抚着那一枝锁骨，娇嫩的肌肤覆在欹嵚的骨上。接着，指尖流连裸露的肩头，缠绵地画圈，将唾液抹匀。  
“你、你不会，想、想在这、这里……”好不容易得了空的嘴，终于有机会开口，伊塞勒侧过头、大口喘气、难以置信地问道。埃斯蒂尼安没有回答，而是松开了她的手——然后，开始脱自己身上的铠甲。  
看到他的动作，伊塞勒瞬间感到危机四伏，她的武器换衣服时放在一旁，此时只有四肢可以依仗。她不是近战，但是也会一些近身搏斗的技巧，高高一抬腿，向埃斯蒂尼安的已经失了铠甲的胳膊劈下，不料那个人不急不慌地抬手，挡住了她这一击，还顺势握住了她的脚踝。  
伊塞勒失了平衡，被一下拽倒，还没摔到地面，就被已经脱掉铠甲的埃斯蒂尼安揽进怀里，二人一起跌在地上。他只剩一件玉绸内搭，薄薄一层，热气腾腾的肌肤紧紧贴着她，燥得她要烧起来了。披着的袍子被他粗鲁地扯掉，粗糙的指不住揉捏她的肩膀，激了层层涟漪。  
他再次吻上她，这次无比温柔，像是要将她溺死在柔情——或者口腔里。先是耐心地一口一口舔着她的嘴唇，确定每一寸都沾上了自己的唾液，才逐渐深入。从牙龈开始巡礼，舌尖时而打转，时而突刺，到内壁，到喉头，密不透风的逗弄教她防不胜防，溢出颤颤的小声喘息。  
同时，埃斯蒂尼安的手开始偷袭。他抚上觊觎已久的、被抹胸勒得紧紧的浑圆，将一边纳入掌中，轻轻揉捏。不出所料，身下人微微打颤，抗拒似的伸手想要推开他。他抓住她的手，十指勾住，然后领着一起摸上她的胸脯。  
伊塞勒不是欲望强烈的人，独自生活的年岁中也未曾自慰过，因此她从未感受过自身的柔软。当自己的手指被埃斯蒂尼安的手强制引着、覆上自己的乳房时，她羞窘得恨不得钻到地下。可是身上的重量却不允许，她被男人压在身下，强迫地揉搓自己的娇乳，酥酥的酸痛让她皱眉，指上柔韧的触感却让她有些着魔，情不自禁想要感受更多，一股难言的瘙痒自深处蔓延。她的乳尖已经变硬，贴身的抹胸压根遮不住突起。  
于是，埃斯蒂尼安带着她的手紧紧挤住乳房下半部分，像是挤奶一般将整个乳房托起，然后他俯身含住那点，隔着衣服轻轻吮吸。她几乎是一下子叫出声来，带着压抑的哭腔，尾音未散，就被她用手截断，手背紧抵在喘息的嘴唇，阻止自己发出更多害臊的声音。  
埃斯蒂尼安的舌尖一下一下，刺在乳孔上，而后划着圈，重重吮一口。伊塞勒只感觉有暖流在胸膛乱撞，好像要从乳尖迸出水来。另一边被冷落的乳房鼓胀欲破，她下意识想要去抚摸，可是手却被埃斯蒂尼安握着、没法移动。  
像是读懂了她的心思，埃斯蒂尼安松开她的手。伊塞勒却还是有些迟疑，手悬在另一边的乳上，想要去触摸、却被面子所束缚。他善解人意地帮了她一把，勾住颤抖的手指，轻轻掐了掐那边的乳尖。  
伊塞勒剧烈地挣扎起来，想把身上的人一脚踢飞，却被埃斯蒂尼安轻松压住。他将腿插进她努力想要并拢的双腿之间，手指游走在她露出的腰上。伊塞勒的腰一向是他最为迷恋的，多一分则腴，少一分则柴，软中有韧，柔里带媚。他从中间开始摩挲，感受小腹颤巍巍的起伏，绕着肚脐轻轻描画，然后划到腰侧，用手指一寸寸向内、向上掐着，直到触到嶙峋的肋骨才松开。周而复始，掐得伊塞勒腰侧酸麻，想要叱责他的过分，“埃斯蒂尼安……”可惜，出口的声音却是被泡软了，尾音拐弯，却不是痛苦，而是渗透着的丝丝淫性。  
埃斯蒂尼安的下身已经硬得发疼，看着伊塞勒被自己融成一滩春水，双眼蒙着水雾，眼角是被情欲染成的红，嘴唇被泡烂一般合不拢，半张着流着唾液，一头长发凌乱地散在地上。她曾是冰之巫女，异端者高高在上的首领，此时却在他身下微微发抖；她曾是他志不同却道合的同伴，这张冰冷的嘴唇吐露出多少针锋相对的言语，此时却甜腻地叫着他的名；她曾坠入无边的深渊、在他面前碎为灿烂的星尘，幸好，幸好，她还是回到他的怀里。  
埃斯蒂尼安紧紧抱住他，紧得像要把她勒进身体之中，骨拼着骨，血融着肉。她是他失而复得的宝物，是他每夜梦魇惊醒后的慰藉，是他被复仇燃烧神志时的救赎。他不敢让伊塞勒看到自己发红的眼角，只好将脸埋入她的怀中，贪婪汲取她的温暖。  
像是察觉到他突然的不安，伊塞勒无奈地叹了口气，抬手轻轻抚摸他的脑袋。埃斯蒂尼安扎起的头发不知何时散开了，此时垂在她的胸前，搔得有些痒。手指插入他的发中，一下一下梳着，是无声的慰藉，也是心上的细语。  
埃斯蒂尼安的头微微抬起，迎上伊塞勒温柔得可以洇出水的眼神，那份失而复得的喜悦不论过了多久、都能让他落下泪来。伊塞勒看着他眼角隐约的泪光，心瞬间软得发酸，她舍不得看到那个天不怕地不怕的龙骑士脆弱的模样。低头凑上前，伸出点点舌尖舔掉那点泪。而后，她主动吻上他的嘴唇。  
感受到这份温柔，埃斯蒂尼安得寸进尺，像是要确认这份宝物的所有权，动作越发过分。他用力扯下伊塞勒下身的马裤，连着到大腿根的长靴，一并拉到膝盖以下。伊塞勒下意识想要合拢双腿，却被埃斯蒂尼安一把制止，握枪的手此时握住她的大腿，手指紧紧嵌入腿根，握得生疼。  
他勾下身，亲了亲根部，常年未见光的肌肤白得发亮、嫩得出奇，用牙齿叼起一小块嫩肉，惹得伊塞勒吃痛喘了一声。她银牙暗咬，声音发狠，却埋着纵容的齁，“轻点。”  
埃斯蒂尼安笑了，嗓音低沉，带着水汽，不知是因为欲望，还是孩子气的占有欲，抑或是两者皆有之。

4.  
事已至此，伊塞勒也不想再扭捏了，她同样渴望着身上的男人、想要感受他的温度。于是，她用腿勾住男人的腰，将他拉向自己，然后伸手去解他的裤子。他的欲望刚才硬邦邦得抵在她的腿上，她早就感觉到了，此时在她手中，更是胀大了一圈，惹得她眼红心跳。她轻轻握住那饱满的端头，指尖轻轻抚过，然后划过青筋暴涨的柱身，来回摸索。  
埃斯蒂尼安粗声喘气，这是伊塞勒第一次用手抚摸他，技术不算好，甚至可以说是很烂，但心理上的满足却足以让他勃起到极致。那双平日拿着魔导书的手，此时讨好他的阴茎，纤细的指挤压着龟头，让他已经有些忍不住了。  
拨开她的手，他再次俯身，将她下身仅剩的、已经半湿的内裤褪下，黏稠的液与花穴难舍难分，拉出一条长长的银丝。饱满的阴唇羞涩地张开，露出内里的一点点嫩红，带着淫润的水色。  
他的手指上前拨开花唇，顺势逗了一下粉嫩的阴蒂，伊塞勒的腿不禁抽搐了一下，口中发出轻轻的呜咽，像是请求，又像是渴求。于是，他捻上那柔嫩的花蕊，在指尖搓捏、拉扯，将阴蒂催熟，从粉粉的花苞涨成淫靡的艳红，小小的一颗长的肥大肿烂。听着伊塞勒带着哭意的娇喘，他的眸色越发深沉，点戳阴蒂的手指转向阴唇，毫不犹豫地戳进花茎。  
一声长长的呻吟，伊塞勒像一尾被钉在砧板上的鱼，垂死挣扎，紧致柔软的软肉包裹着他长茧的手指，任凭他一寸寸开拓、抚平褶皱。他的两指擅自张开，将穴口勾成一个圆润饱满的洞，就着亮晶晶的淫水转了一圈，引得她全身发抖。伊塞勒恨不得掐死他，一掌劈在他的脑后，软绵绵得没什么力道，威慑力倒是十足，“你还做不做？”  
埃斯蒂尼安知道得见好就收，不然自己可能有一段时间都要睡沙发。他收回手指，将自己的阴茎对上，硕大的龟头蹂躏着红肿的花核，又在半开的蓬门来回徘徊，前段浅浅纳入阴唇之中，又若即若离地撤回。伊塞勒只感觉腰身发酸，阴道不安地抽搐着，渴望吃进什么东西一般。  
看着埃斯蒂尼安勾起的唇角，伊塞勒只觉得这人本性难移、又和自己对着干了。她蓄了力，猛然一推，将猝不胜防的埃斯蒂尼安一把推开，在地上翻了个身。一张腿，跨坐到他身上。  
居高临下地看着憋笑的埃斯蒂尼安，伊塞勒冷冷一笑，一手握住他的阳物，一手拨开自己的阴唇，想自己吃下他的东西。只可惜她不敢用力，穴口只微微开了点，而埃斯蒂尼安的枪又过于粗大，只吃了龟头就让她疼痛难忍，腰上失了气力，一下子瘫在他身上，阴茎从穴口滑开。  
看着她满脸潮红，下唇被咬得出血，埃斯蒂尼安的心里生出无限爱怜。他含住她的嘴唇，舌尖轻轻舔着那小小的伤口，手指在铃口处拘了些前液，细细抹在穴口。而后，他一手托着伊塞勒纤细的腰肢，一手按开她的花瓣，向自己的阳物上扶去。  
一点一点，龟头挤进细窄的穴道，然后是柱身，不过一半不到，伊塞勒就喘不过气来。她被他举着，悬在空中，小穴被阴茎满满撑开，成了一条薄而透明的缝。他的阴茎卡在中途，也不好受，可他也舍不得让伊塞勒太疼，只好用手安慰着她的阴蒂，又在二人交合之处不断抚弄。  
埃斯蒂尼安抱着腰的手臂发紧，伊塞勒知道他顾及自己，咬咬牙道，“没、没事，进来吧……”说着，她主动沉下腰，去吃他的阴茎。感觉到那杆枪捅进来，疼痛得让她哭出声，泪水自眼角滚落，这份疼痛抵不过那一日被炮火击中的痛，更抵不过那人在破魔艇上、遥遥掷向自己的目光。那束目光撕破魔大陆的吊诡天空，刺在她的身上，不论是当时还是现在，都将她的身心扎得透彻。  
终于被这个人完整地占有，疼痛中自有一份难言的满足，她双腿大张、膝盖跪在他的身侧，一下一下用力撑起，又重重落下。热而酥软的媚肉咬着他的阴茎，阴道深处吸吮着发热的龟头，不满足似的，像要把他饱胀的卵袋也吃进去。埃斯蒂尼安眼底发红，双手扶住她的纤腰，手指掐着腰侧，用力将她撞向自己。  
这一下捅到极深，要破肚而出一般，在她的腹上显了一点弧度，像是怀了他的孩子。埃斯蒂尼安见此越发狂热，每下都发狠闯进子宫。伊塞勒感觉体内的长枪越来越热、越来越深，她感到害怕，想要逃跑，发疯的媚肉却咬着不放，熟透的穴眼处涌出汩汩的骚水，方便阴茎更顺畅地出入。阴蒂胀得发疼，却得不到安慰，十分寂寞。她已然失了神志，伸手去掐那花核，小穴深处开始发紧，一下下收缩着，忽而喷出一大股淫水，全全浇在他的龟头，喉咙中发出舒服的呻吟，脚趾舒服得蜷起，洋溢的汁液自紧密相接之处漏出、连串滴落。  
埃斯蒂尼安抱着她一翻身，将她重新压至身下，掰开双腿举高，然后大开大合地操干起来。阴茎被完全拔出，又全部插进去，每每带出点烂红的穴肉，又被粗鲁地塞回。伊塞勒哭喊着叫着他的名字，双手无助得抠在他的肩上，像是报复一般划出道道红痕；可那或许也算是一个拥抱，想要这个男人进得更深，完完全全，属于自己。  
他为这处温暖而湿润的巢穴发疯发狂，卵袋狠狠撞击着胯下，毛发已经被汗水和淫液打得透湿。他将自己的阴茎埋进她的体内，却委屈自身无法与她融为一体。浅浅亲着她已经软烂的嘴唇，将她呼唤自己的声音吞进腹中。身下的动作却越发狠厉，由抽插变为捅刺。  
在致命一击的瞬间，他松开她的口，听到她用哑了的声音发出高扬的叹息，甜得发齁，腻得黏稠，是从高潮中盛放的淫性。精液满满灌进子宫，射完了的阴茎故意不肯离开，将精液全堵在宫内。她的小腹微微隆起，像是已经被他肏怀了种，他看着伊塞勒失神的面容，一点点的吻落在她的脸上，吻去泪与汗水。  
伊塞勒只感觉大脑发麻，一刹那浑身都失了知觉，恍若飘在空中。等她降落，只感觉自己下身和小腹酸胀难忍，装着他的茎和精。责怪地瞪向埃斯蒂尼安，却看到他满足的笑容，隽秀的眉梢眼角都挂着笑意。  
还能怎么办呢？她知道她永远赢不了他。

5.  
收拾完后，他们打开最后一个宝箱。不出埃斯蒂尼安所料，并没有秋意枫树。  
看着他脸上一瞬抹去的失落，伊塞勒有些好奇，“你是想要什么吗？”她早就怀疑埃斯蒂尼安是想要宝物库掉落的某样东西，不然也不会准备这么多宝图，可绞尽脑汁，她也不知道有什么需要他瞒着自己、独自前来探寻。  
埃斯蒂尼安自然不会和盘托出，他也不为这无功而返苦恼。他看向伊塞勒——她的面容还残留着情欲过后的潮红，她的眼眸是亮如星辰的湿润，她的嘴唇像是绽放的妮美雅百合，粉嫩而清新。她的长发，像是冰雪一般无瑕，美得如同库尔札斯的新雪。  
他有着许多构想，与她一起赏枫不过是其中之一。漫漫岁月，他们还有许多时间去一起完成。  
哪怕没有秋意枫树，此刻的埃斯蒂尼安也无比满足，因为他已经得到了最珍贵的东西。  
伊塞勒，他的生命之光，他的救赎之火，他独一无二、永远不会再放手的宝物。


End file.
